


Loving a trickster

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: This is the second part of "Dating a trickster."This is set 3 years after the end of the first part. Gabriel is doing everything he can to fix the wrongs he committed. Will he be able to repair his and Priscilla's fractured bond before it is too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Numb

 

It was the only word Priscilla could use to describe her feelings. It had been almost three long years since she had left Gabriel. She had tried to move on with her life and forget everything she once held dear but it was hard. Nothing was the same. Priscilla wasn't herself anymore. She was that stereotypical woman in all the movies that couldn't let go of an ex.

 

Gabriel deserved better than a dear john letter but Priscilla knew if she told him she was leaving he would have used his charm to stop her. He would have pulled out all of his mushy tricks that won her over so many times before. Gabriel would say “I love you sugar” and she wouldn't be able to leave him. He was her angel, her only lover...giving that up would be beyond impossible.

 

Yet somehow, she did it. Priscilla annexed herself from anyone that had any knowledge of Gabriel. She no longer spoke with Dean, Sam, Castiel, or Emilia. Her heart broke thinking about her friends. Sam and Dean had blown her email, phone, any means of contacting her up begging to know where she was. Priscilla had warded any place she stayed against angels so she knew Cas and Emilia couldn't get to her.

 

Priscilla's heart hurt thinking about Emilia. From the moment that she and Gabriel had become a couple that female angel had been her best friend. She wasn't like Gabriel of Castiel. Instead, she was perky and could make Priscilla smile even at the worst of times. When Gabriel “died” it had been Emilia who had come to comfort her. Cas had come too but he wasn't really comfortable with human emotion and offered a simple “there there.” It hurt Priscilla knowing she was hurting Emilia during all of this. However, Priscilla knew if she told Emilia where she was Emilia would have to tell Gabriel.

 

About 3 months after she left it had been Cas and Emilia who had almost caught up with her. Priscilla had been in a small town just outside of Nashville, TN and was getting ready to leave when she saw a familiar trench coat. Jumping behind a pillar and holding a medallion that would ward angels as well, Priscilla watched them from afar.

 

Emilia stood at Cas' side, her small hand locked in his as Cas looked around. Priscilla's heart ached looking at her friends. They both looked clearly worried not to mention exhausted. Emilia's pretty eyes looked close to tears as they looked through the registry of residents on the mailing list.

 

“She isn't here.”

 

She whispered sadly. Cas sighed before gently pulling her to him.

 

“We'll find her.”

 

It would only take a word from Priscilla and she could make her presence be known. Cas and Emilia could take her home and everything be right as rain again. However, that meant Priscilla would have to face Gabriel as well too. Instead, of going to her friends she turned and went the other direction.

 

Priscilla had spent the past few years moving from place to place. She wouldn't stay anywhere too long. For the past 3 months she had been living in NYC and it seemed like it could be home. It was a large city and she could blend easily. If there was angels looking for her they would have a hard time.

 

“MAMA!”

 

Priscilla's thoughts were interrupted when she turned to look at the toddler who was sitting on the floor across the small kitchen. That was the other reason Priscilla hadn't reached out to Gabriel....Their son, Liam sat waiting for his pancakes with an impatient expression on his tiny face. An expression that clearly resembled his father Gabriel. Liam looked like Gabriel in so many ways. He had his golden eyes, smile, and hair. Like is father also, the baby had minimal patience.

 

“Just a minute baby.”

 

Priscilla said softly as she finished cutting up the cooling pancakes. She felt guilty about keeping Liam from Gabriel. The child deserved to know his father and know what he was. There was also the fact that Liam was showing some of Gabriel's powers. In time he would wonder what in the world was causing him to do such things and Priscilla would have to explain to him the truth of what he was.

 

Pushing the thoughts from her head for now, Priscilla carefully picked the toddler up not realizing that Liam had scraped the pain on one of the warding symbols with the broom.

 

“I guess someone is hungry.”

 

She giggled as Liam started shoving pancakes into his mouth before giving his mother a litle grin.

 

“You look so much like your father.”

 

Priscilla thought sadly as she went back to tidying up the apartment's living room. Maybe one day she would be able to move on from Gabriel but that day wasn't anytime in the near future.

 

(Meanwhile)

 

Gabriel stood outside of Grand Central Station feeling like stomped over crap. He had felt like this since Priscilla had left him or better yet he felt like this since he faked his own death trying to give her a normal life. He felt better for one day and that was the day they made love. The day he thought everything was going to be all right and he would have his soulmate back. Boy was he wrong!  
He never expected to come home from seeing Castiel and Priscilla be gone. Gabriel never expected from the moment he read her good bye note for it to seem the rug had been yanked out from under him and there he was feeling like shit all over again. What he had expected was to get back to that hotel room and Priscilla be waiting for him. They could renew their love and things be the way they were.

 

Gabriel had spent the better part of the last three years trying to find any trace of his lover. Their bond was weakening and it was making him physically ill. Gabriel knew he had brought the majority of this on himself but he couldn't help feeling betrayed. He was under the impression that Priscilla had forgiven him of his wrong doings. If she would have just told him that she was still unsure of his loyalty he would have sat down and done everything he could to convince her all was good. If she would just quiet warding every place she went against him maybe he could talk to her and straighten this mess out.

 

He was dedicated to their bond as soulmates and he wanted nothing more than to stay by her side forever. If it meant being a little bitch and apologizing constantly he was more than willing to take on that role for the moment.

 

Looking around the crowded terminal he couldn't help wondering why he felt such an emotional tug to be here. Why did he come to this city anyway? Wondering around a bit Gabriel sighed feeling a little more irritated. As usual there was no sign on Priscilla here!

 

Walking through Central Park, he kept himself invisible to the mortals. He didn't want to interact with them at the moment. Gabriel didn't even want to go into trickster mode and cause some havoc, which was saying a lot about his current mood.

 

Everything changed however, when his eyes stopped on a little boy toddling after a ball. That feeling... made Gabriel freeze. His senses started going into hyper drive as the child stopped at his feet. Gabriel making himself visible, looked down at the child with wide eyes. This was his son. He had his eyes, hair, and was giving him the same mischievous expression that Gabriel wore 99% of the time.

 

For the moment Gabriel was unable to move or do anything but look at the toddler who was giving him a little grin.

 

“Liam!”

 

That voice! Gabriel looked up as Priscilla walked over freezing when she saw her ex boyfriend and son looking at each other.

“Gabriel.”

She whispered his name softly as if clearly not believing he was standing there. Gabriel looked from the child to his lover who looked almost afraid.

“Have something to tell me Princess?”

Priscilla swallowed. How did Gabriel find her? She had warded just like always did.

“You clearly did something wrong.”  
Gabriel said coldly. Priscilla looked at him with a glare not wanting to admit how handsome he looked in those dark jeans. He was still the same handsome, smooth Gabriel without one hair out of place.

“Clearly.”

She said softly looking down to Liam who was looking between the two of them.

“So I knocked you up and you couldn't even tell me? Sugar this is bad. You could have been in a lot of danger. Your luck my stupid brother Lucifer hasn't found you yet.”

Priscilla looked away.

“He knows.”

Gabriel's mouth fell.

“What?!”

Priscilla rubbed her right arm absentmindedly.

“I ran into him not long after I left...when I was pregnant. He knows your alive and didn't seem to care about our son in the slightest. I think he was too busy feeling conflicted about killing you and now knowing your alive and tricked him wanting to kill you again. He just vanished.”

Gabriel frowned automatically knowing whatever happened with his brother wasn't over.

“You should have called for me. I could have taken care of you.”

Priscilla frowned looking annoyed.

“Like you have in the past? You've done a right dandy job at it Gabriel.”

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest.

“Its different now.”

Priscilla scoffed as she looked him over again.

“Why do you look so rough? Are you drinking again?”

Gabriel sighed.

“Well yes. There is also the fact our bound is making me feel like I got hit by a train and it just keeps running me over.”

Priscilla sighed.

“What bond? We have no bond Gabriel! That was some trick you pulled out of your ass to get me in bed with you. If I was your soulmate you wouldn't have done me that way you have.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“How about how you've done me? Huh? I poured my soul out to you begging for you to take me back. (reaches down putting his hands over Liam's ears) We have this mind blowing sex as passionate as its always been then you pack your crepe paper and leave town. Although I was extremely hurt by what you did...I understand. You had every right to be wary and I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to be. Priscilla I wasn't joking about our bond that night I made love to you the first time. I'm bonded to you and what I've done to hurt you is hurting me back in return. If you wanted revenge this it. I never lied about loving you. I love you and now our son more than any creation in existence.”

Priscilla looked down at the ground before looking back up.

“While I don't believe you entirely at the moment our son does need you. If you want to stay that is.”

Gabriel nodded.

“I'm not leaving you or him again. I don't think this fiasco with my brother is over.”  
Priscilla reached down picking up their son placing him in Gabriel's arms.

“His name is Liam. Liam Gabriel.”

Gabriel's golden eyes flickered to Priscilla.

“You gave him my name?”

Priscilla nodded.

“I wanted him to have something of you.”

Gabriel smiled kissing the little boys head before reaching down wrapping his hand around Priscilla's.

“Come on lets get out of here.”

Over the next few weeks Gabriel got used to all of the things associated with being a father and couldn't have been more in love with his son. It was his relationship with Priscilla however, that still hadn't taken off. She was upfront right away that she was not rushing to jump back into a sexual relationship or even admit that she loved him. That didn't stop Gabriel from doing everything he could to try to charm her. He would bring her roses every morning and call her every pet name under the sun even though her blue eyes would eye him suspiciously.

“My name is Priscilla.”

She would say in an annoyed voice.

“Sorry sugar....old habits...silly me there I go again.”

Gabriel would reply giving her that eye brow thing he did that used to her her in bed with him instantly before placing a series of kisses to her hand. Soon enough she gave up trying to get him to stop the flirtation and just dealt with it.

Even though Priscilla was playing hard to get she still couldn't help but check Gabriel out whenever she got the chance. He had thankfully started to look more healthy after about a week and was back to his 100% charming self. Watching him play with their son made her yearning for him all the stronger. She knew all she would have to do was tell Gabriel she wanted him back. They would be bonded again and everything would be normal.

One morning Gabriel walked into the bedroom where Priscilla lay sleeping with Liam by her side. He smiled looking down at his lover and son. Gabriel smirked unsure when or how Liam got out of his crib. This had been his new trick...getting himself out of bed and going to his mother.

Gabriel loved watching Liam with Priscilla. He loved how the little boy would tangle his hands in his mother's long hair before pressing butterfly kisses to her cheeks. There was also the times Liam refused to go to sleep unless he was snuggled against his mother's chest with her stroking her fingers through his hair.

Watching them sleep was too peaceful for Gabriel. He leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Priscilla's cheek. Gabriel walked away from the bed for a moment before grinning and leaping onto the bed making Priscilla jump awake. She looked at him like he had lost his mind while Liam sat up rubbing his little eyes.

“Gabriel you scared me to death! What time is it?”

“Little after 7”

Priscilla sighed as ran a hand through her messy hair as Liam crawled over to Gabriel and climbed onto his father's lap.

“What is so important that you had to wake us up for? Ugh when Liam starts being a psycho later because he didn't get enough sleep you dealing with him.”

Gabriel smirked.

“I was bored. Also I talked to Emilia and Castiel. They are going to be coming by later. They both seemed pretty shocked to hear I found you.”  
Priscilla looked down.

“I've been hiding from everyone.”

Gabriel nodded.

“I got that drift. Well I'll go get Liam ready while you do that getting pretty thing you do. Personally I like the bed look.”

Gabriel grinned when Priscilla gave him a horrified expression.

“I'll take that as my cue to leave.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Gabriel walked out of the bedroom with Liam, Priscilla lay back in the bed putting her hand over her face. Before Gabriel had decided to scare the ever loving shit out of her she had been having a very x rated dream about him.

Priscilla was sitting on the island mostly nude with Gabriel standing between her legs. He was busy sucking at her neck while one of his fingers massaged her clit. She whimpered as he took his fingers away making her cry out again.

Gabriel chuckled as moved his lips away from body before making a bottle of hot fudge pouring to gooey liquid over her breasts. He looked at her a moment before giving her his little eye brow wiggle before lowering his lips to breasts seductively licking.

He smiled against her breast when she whimpered his name.

"You taste like heaven sugar without all fudge."

Gabriel stood pulling Priscilla into another deep kiss. Priscilla moaned into his mouth as Gabriel slipped his tongue into her mouth. He always tasted like the worlds best candy to her. This was probably one of the reasons she was addicted to him. He made himself taste like heaven to her...

"I'm going to fuck you until next week princess. You aren't going to be able to walk straight when I get done with you."

About that time was when Gabriel jumped on the bed yanking her out of the dream. Priscilla sighed. Denying her love for Gabriel was going to be hard. Every time they got close it took all she had not to wrap her arms around Gabriel and beg him to make love to her.

She knew their bond had to be repairing somewhat. Gabriel didn't look so horrendous anymore. He he had regained his cool, angel, trickster appearance. Priscilla's body ached for him. She had to ignore the throbbing between her legs as she got out of bed.

30 minutes later, Priscilla walked out of the bedroom. Gabriel at in the floor playing with Liam who was busy chewing on his fists. He looked up when Priscilla walked in dress in a emerald dress she had worn on one of their first dates.

His golden eyes widened as he stood up walking to Priscilla.

"Mmm look at mommy this morning. Princess you look absolutely stunning."

He snapped his fingers making another red rose appear and handing it to Priscilla with a wink. Priscilla smirked before walking into the kitchen. She wasn't in the room long until Gabriel's arms went around her waist and his hard body was against hers.

"Come on sugar I've been back for weeks when are you going to let me touch you again? I've been a good boy. You're still as hot for me as I am for you. I can sense it. Remember precious I can sense all of your feelings anger, sadness, extreme lust…"

Gabriel's tongue ran down the side of her neck as his hand reached up tracing the outline of her slit through her panties. Priscilla moaned feeling her self control plummeting. She wouldn't be able to turn him away much longer.

"Soon Gabriel."

She managed to get out. Gabriel sighed backing away running a hand through his hair before turning. He stormed to the window looking out angrily. Priscilla walked into the living room looking at him. Gabriel was angry. She had seen Gabriel angry a few times.

"Gabriel it isn't that I don't love you."

Gabriel turned walking away without another word. Liam looked up from him toys after Gabriel.

"Dada."

Priscilla walked over to their son picking him.

"It's all right baby. Daddy is fine."

About 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Gabriel came out of the bedroom walking past Priscilla without a word. When he opened it Cas and Emilia stood on the other side looking prefect as always. Emilia smiled quickly stepping forward hugging Gabriel. Right away she could see something was wrong.

"Nice to see you Gabriel."

She said softly.

"Likewise."

He said softly as Emilia spotted Priscilla. Her smile faded as she looked at her technical sister in law.

"Priscilla you're all right. That's good to see."

Priscilla nodded feeling guilty at the displeased expression on the angels face. Cas meanwhile, was talking quietly to Gabriel about something.

"Come in here. I don't want this discussion around Liam."

Gabriel said in almost a whisper. Cas nodded following his brother into the opposite room closing the door behind them.

Emilia meanwhile, walked to the table sitting down in her usual lady like manor. She didn't move to say anything to Priscilla. Both women sat in silence for a moment until Priscilla looked up.

"I guess you would like an explanation as to why I ran?"

Emilia looked up tossing her curly hair over one shoulder.

"You don't owe me anything."

Priscilla sighed.

"Emilia please. You have every right to be angry but if you would just listen."

Emilia blinked a few times before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine...what do you want me to know dear?"

Priscilla sat down across from Emilia.

"I left because I was afraid. I didn't want to be hurt by Gabriel again. You know how broken I was after he died. He came back, we made love, and I woke up alone again. I panicked. Emilia I didn't want to be alone forever! How was I to know if Gabriel would even come back? I found out I was pregnant not long after leaving. I promise I didn't do anything to hurt you or Cas"

Emilia's mouth dropped as she looked at Liam, who was back to chewing on his fist. She stood walking to the child picking him up slowly before looking to Priscilla.

"So he really is your and Gabriel's baby? I was wondering how he looked so much like Gabriel. Priscilla I'm not angry at you. I was just afraid. Cas and I were both afraid we would never see you again."

About that time there was woosh sound from the other side of the room. Both Priscilla and Emilia turned to see none other than Lucifer standing on the other side of the room.

"Hello ladies."

He said in his charming voice. Emilia put Liam in his mother's arms before getting in between Priscilla and Lucifer.

"Lucifer what are you doing here?"

Emilia said coldly giving Lucifer her best scowl. He looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Emilia (chuckles) you really think you can protect her from me? Your tiny. Get lost shrimp."

Lucifer waived his hand causing Emilia to slam into the opposite wall. About that time Cas and Gabriel ran into the room freezing upon seeing their clearly uninvited guest.

"Lucifer."

Gabriel said coldly as Cas went over to Emilia pulling her up and into his arms. Lucifer looked to his brother with a cold expression.

"Well look who is alive and kicking. Gabriel you sick son of a bitch. You know I felt guilty about killing you. Now I feel even more annoyed with myself for feeling feelings. You, brother, are the giant bag of dicks. Priscilla your looking well. Its nice to see how big the little one has gotten. Looking to be a handsome little fellow."

Gabriel snarled shoving Priscilla behind him glaring harder at his brother.

"Don't you talk to her!"

Lucifer raised his eyebrow tilting his head to the side before laughing.

"Look at you Gabriel coming off as the protective husband and father when in fact you are just like our father. You abandoned her and the baby just like you abandoned us. You run when shit gets hard. You can't handle complicated. Priscilla deserves better. She deserves someone who will protect her. Your son deserves someone who will not run off leaving him without a father."

Gabriel rolled his eyes laughing slightly.

"You mean like you? Because we all know how you care for people."

Lucifer smirked before looking at Priscilla.

"I would treat you right. I don't care if you and the baby are half breeds. You can be my queen and you won't want for attention again. I don't run either."

Gabriel turned looking at his lover with wide eyes. For a moment he was honestly was afraid that Priscilla was going to choose Lucifer and break their bond. If she chose him, Gabriel knew he would meet his end. His heart was already pounding and every fiber of his being was beginning to tear.

"Sugar don't. Please."

He whispered. Lucifer rolled his eyes as he pulled Priscilla's eyes back to his.

"His lips are bleeding sugar aren't they? He knows all the words to make your heart swoon. You two have been back together for weeks and you haven't touched each other. Gabriel knows how to woo you but he hasn't manned up and claimed you again. Your little bond is worthless. "

Gabriel whimpered as pain started to course through him.

"Priscilla don't listen to him..."

Gabriel pleaded. Priscilla looked back to Lucifer coldy.

"I don't love you. I love Gabriel. My bond is with him."

Gabriel gasped as the pain ceased and he started at his brother. Priscilla quickly reached out grabbing Gabriel around the waist.

"Gabriel stop!"

Gabriel froze realizing that she had their son in her other arm. He stopped struggling as Priscilla kissed his cheek.

"Come on we need to get our son in bed."

Gabriel didn't move at first he looked at his brother again.

"Get lost you giant bag of dicks."

Cas stepped forward ready to deal with Lucifer further as Gabriel followed Priscilla into Liam's nursery.

Priscilla didn't say anything for a moment as she changed the baby into pajamas. She looked to Gabriel who was looking furiously at the ground. He didn't even seem to fully be there with her. Priscilla lay their son down in the crib before walking to Gabriel wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Gabriel."

She whispered his name pressing a series of kisses to his lips. Gabriel sighed nuzzling his face against hers for a moment. He didn't return affection much longer before pulling away.

"I need some time alone. I'll be home soon. Don't wait up."

The expression in his golden crushed Priscilla's soul as Gabriel turned walking from the room.


End file.
